Dragon's Breath
is the third upgrade on the second path for the Monkey Apprentice in Bloons TD 5. It also appears in Bloons Super Monkey 2. A Monkey Apprentice with this upgrade becomes a Disciple of Fire. The wizard fires an endless stream of flames at bloons, popping them quickly. This upgrade is a greatly improved version of the Fireball upgrade. Each flame is fired at a rate of 10 times per second (12 in Mobile). In BTD5, it costs $4200 on Medium. In BTD6, this upgrade returns as the third upgrade of Path 2 for the Wizard Monkey. It also shoots out an endless stream of flames at bloons (specifically one flame per 0.1s), but it also creates Walls of Fire and Fireballs, as it is proceeds the other two preceding upgrades. Interestingly, a Wizard Monkey with Dragon's Breath upgrade can now deploy Walls of Fire at a faster rate (per 4.5 seconds as opposed to per 5.5 seconds). It also applies a burn effect like Burny Stuff, dealing 1 layer of damage per 1.5 seconds for 3 seconds. However, Dragon's Breath no longer has automatic Camo detection because Monkey Sense is now a Path 3 upgrade. It costs $3000 on Medium. Strategies BTD5 generation games These can be devastating to bloons when placed near a Viral Frost Ice Tower. It is a good idea start Bloons TD 5 levels with a Monkey Apprentice, used like a Spike-O-Pult. When the game progresses, more cash will enable you to purchase this upgrade. Once this upgrade is purchased, you will have a better defense, allowing you to save up for Banana Farms or other expensive and powerful upgrades. In BTD Battles, this upgrade vastly improves the Apprentice's ability to defend against rushes. However, it will take a lot of time to purchase the upgrade. The Disciple of Fire is capable of hitting any type of bloon without assistance, making the Disciple of Fire a great choice for anyone not wishing to use an x | 3 Monkey Village or for players wishing to use a lot of towers which lack or benefit from the coverage the Disciple of Fire has. Pairing Disciples of Fire with Disciples of Wind or Masters of Wind makes for a very effective counter-rush strategy. BTD6 TBA Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Dragon's Breath has a faster attack speed (10 shots per second → 12). Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;3.1 Dragon's Breath price decreased ($4200 → $3600). ;3.9 Dragon's Breath price decreased ($3600 → $3200). ;4.1 Dragon's Breath price decreased ($3200 → $2600). Update History (BTD6) ;Initial release (BTD5 comparison) Cost of Dragon's Breath decreased ($4200 --> $3600) Some upgrade paths have been changed, affecting some upgrade choices. Dragon's Breath no longer has Monkey Sense by default. ;7.0 Cost of Dragon's Breath decreased ($3600 --> $3000) ;8.1 Dragon's Breath range now (correctly) increases with Wizard Monkey upgrades ;10.0 Dragon's Breath now applies a burn Damage Over Time equal to Mortar's Burny Stuff to any Bloon it touches. Gallery Dragon's Breath Monkey Apprentice.png|Dragon's Breath tower Image8.png|A Disciple of Fire and a Disciple of Air working together. Dragon.png|Official Artwork Dragon's Breath.png|3 Disciples of Fire roasting a M.O.A.B. Gameplay2.png|This isn't really an ideal environment for Disciples of Fire... Dragons_Breath_Note.png|Ninja Kiwi's BTD5 leak for Dragon's Breath. Rare Monkey Apprentice.png|Rare Monkey Apprentice Card with the Dragon's Breath upgrade shown Dragon's breath breathing out.png|Disciple of Fire throwing flames Disciple of Fire rename.png|Rename of Monkey Apprentice to "Disciple of Fire" Screenshot 2018-06-19-13-00-39.png|BTD6 artwork IMG_3959.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 3) Trivia *Although it may not seem like it, this upgrade can do large amounts of damage to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons due to a high damage output. *This tower was nerfed when Ninjakiwi decided to update the Monkey Apprentice as a whole. It used to attack 30 times per second (or every frame) but now it attacks 10 times per second (or every 3 frames). *The Dragon's Breath projectiles appear similar to those that come from a Plasma Blasts Super Monkey or the projectiles of a Laser Cannon. *This upgrade only costs $2600 on BTD Battles Mobile, which is less than the amount it costs on Easy, with the mage spire, and under the influence of a Monkey Village ($3050). *In BTD6, Intense Magic increases its pierce. However, Arcane Blast doesn't increase its damage. This may be a bug. Category:Upgrades Category:Monkey Apprentice Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades